


Uncle Severus

by SatansDuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, It's centered around Severus and his interactions with Lily, So basically gen, The ship is minor, This was so cute in my head but I fear I didn't word it well enough, enjoy the fluff, just of Harry and Ginny being married parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansDuck/pseuds/SatansDuck
Summary: Severus has to babysit a young Lily Luna for his house mates Harry and Ginny. Of course, with his luck, this would be the night she decided to say her first word..





	Uncle Severus

**Author's Note:**

> Totally self indulgent! Fluff! Yeeeesss! If there's one thing I like, it's Snape taking care of babies. It's?? Pure?? I love it. Hope y'all enjoy this!

Severus opened his eyes to a sound he never thought he would wake up to – the sounds of gleeful laughter. Coming from downstairs, he could hear the children laughing together and the father of the three acting something out with heavy exaggeration and silly voices, prompting roars of hysterics. A feeling of happiness spread throughout his chest until it reached his head and toes, making his skin tingle. He sat up and got out of bed, dressing easily, not taking note of the scars that littered his skin. He put his slippers on and walked downstairs into a hall, leading to the cozy living room. There, he found Harry standing in front of the fireplace, his fingers bent as claws and his face an image of something likely meant to be fearsome. Albus, James, and Lily were seated on the rug at his feet, laughing loudly at their father’s poor attempts. Just as Harry lifted his eyes to look at Severus, Ginny called from the kitchen that the food was done. Albus and James got up and sped into the kitchen. “I’ll grab her, go make sure the boys don’t knock over anything.” Severus picked Lily up in his arms while Harry went after the two and as soon as she was settled, she began babbling. Severus responded back casually as he walked into the kitchen, lit up by the sun shining through the window. “Ah, really?” He asked as he strapped her into her high chair. She jabbered on, sounding vaguely final about something. “Yes, you’re right. Your father is particularly ridiculous when he’s acting like that.” Harry shot him a look as he passed, holding plates of food, but they both knew the other meant nothing serious. 

“I’m sure Lily also thinks you should sit down and eat your breakfast, Severus.” Ginny added as she placed plates of food down onto the table with Harry. Lily made another noise which Severus took as agreement. “Very well.” He sat down in his customary spot and nodded his thanks to the redhead, who had delivered his food. Ginny responded with a smile and sat down by Harry with her own plate of food and they began eating, them with their bacon, eggs, and toast and Lily with her cheerios. 

Albus and James chattered excitedly while the adults peacefully ate their food – until Severus heard them mention a trip. “Are you all going somewhere?” He scanned Harry and Ginny’s faces for any deceit but found only sudden horror, which wasn’t really a good alternative from deception. “Didn’t we tell you?” Harry asked. “No. What is it?” Severus waited for a response and after a pause, Ginny gave it to him. “Harry and I were going to take the boys to see a play today – something about pirates.” Severus recalled how Albus and James wanted nothing more than to be a pirate when they grew up, and thought that perhaps going to the play was more their ideas than Harry and Ginny’s. “We thought you could stay home and watch Lily. Sorry for springing this on you.” “No, it’s no problem” Severus shook his head firmly. “You all go, I’ll figure out something to do with the brat.” The thought of babysitting the generally peaceful and happy baby didn’t bother him as much as he thought it should, actually. She babbled and made quite an arrange of noises but she was a happy baby and she exuded an almost brighter atmosphere. He liked Albus and James too, but they were always too active for him to keep up with. Then, he supposed, most children were like that. 

That night, Harry and Ginny left with the boys at 6:30 and Severus was left to spend two hours with the baby. For a while, he had her in a playpen in his laboratory in the house’s backyard. She played for a while and he managed to brew a batch of boil cure St Mungo’s was in need of before she got fussy. He picked her up and then shrunk her pen, toys and all, and placed it into his pocket. He then brought her outside. The sky was still bright enough for Lily to be interested in the garden’s colors and the air was warm with a summer breeze. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he sat down on a bench just outside of his lab and let her loose, watching as lily investigated the nearby flowers – as if she had never seen them before. Severus often wondered at the irony of her interest in plants, usually colorful flowers, and had decided that she would be an herbology prodigy. She certainly had the observational skills for it – she often seemed to be content with watching him brew, but was most excited by the plants he cut or diced. 

Shaking himself out of his musing, he went to stop Lily from trying to eat a yellow dandelion. Untangling her fingers from her beloved plants upset her until she was in his arms – able to tangle her fingers into his hair instead. Trying to ignore the tugging, he walked into the house and set to the task of running her bath. Warm water in the tub, he undressed her and charmed the bubbles to turn varying colors of pink, blue, and yellow. Plopping her into the colorful bath, he mindlessly read through an article in his potioneer’s magazine but began popping bubbles with Lily when she reached for him to play with. All the bubbles popped, he soaped her down and washed her hair, running his fingers through the red hair, trying to avoid tugs on tangles, and rinsing her off. He helped her dry and dress and carried her to her bedroom. Settling her down in her crib, he turned to tidy her room. 

As he was putting some of her toys in their proper places, he heard a cry from her bed. “Uncie! Uncie!” He inhaled sharply and turned around, nearly giving himself whiplash. Lily was bouncing happily, tucked in her space-themed blankets and secure in her crib. When she saw his attention was on her, she pointed towards the bookshelf and make an excited yet impatient noise. He obligingly stood, albeit stiffly, and walked to the shelf to pick a book. Lily lay down and, to Severus’ eyes, nearly vibrated in place with her excitement to be read to. “Stop wiggling around, Lily. You’ll never fall asleep like that.” She gave a giggle as he put a hand on her small torso, keeping her in place until she got the message. Once she had calmed down, he sat and opened the book and began to read.

 

When the two parents and children had gotten home, Severus was seated on the couch, fire lit in the fireplace, reading one of his library books. “Sorry we’re late.” Harry said apologetically, “Albus saw one of his friends there and it took us a while to pull them apart.” “Dad, you should have been nicer to Mr. Malfoy! I want to actually keep Scorpius as a friend.” Albus said, giving a mighty pout. “I was nice, Albus.” “You sounded dead inside!” Harry shrugged. “You can’t expect me to get along with all of your friends’ parents, but you know Draco and I aren’t going to get into any fights or big disagreements. It’s just a bit stiff between us. You and Scorpius will be fine, whatever happens between us.” Albus looked satisfied, but no happier than that. “How was babysitting?” James asked, glancing at Albus and Harry. “It was fine. She played in her pen for a bit, went through the flowers again, and had a bath. She’s sleeping now, so do be quiet.” “You two should get ready to bed, too.” Harry said, looking at the two boys. After some complaining, quieted down after Severus had sent them a sharp glare and a hiss, Ginny and Harry managed to get the two boys into the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Once they were in bed, Ginny and Harry joined him in the living room and sat on the couch beside him. “Thanks again, Severus. I’m sorry we forgot to tell you about the outing before today.” Ginny smiled brightly at him and squeezed his arm – he was suddenly overcome with the memory of Albus often doing the same thing. “It was nothing. She’s a very calm baby. Nothing like James.” Harry laughed. “Yeah, James was always so loud and trying to get into everything. Lily seems like the polar opposite – I think Albus was a sort of mix?” He glanced at Ginny for input looked pleased when she agreed whole-heartedly. “Albus was always looking around at everything like Lily, but he was always trying to touch the things he saw too. Sometimes I worry Lily isn’t developing right, the only thing she’s mildly interested in are your plays and plants.” “I’m sure it’s nothing, she seems intelligent and is getting along with the other babies well enough.” Severus responded. “I do wonder when she’ll speak though. The books say the babbling is a sign that she’s trying to, anyway.” Harry mused, rubbing his wife’s back absentmindedly. Severus felt his face grow faintly warm. 

“She said her first word tonight, actually.” Severus nearly stuttered as he said it, slightly embarrassed and, embarrassingly enough, slightly afraid that the two would be angry that they had missed it. “What? I can’t believe we missed that!” Harry groaned, looking sadly at Ginny. “That’s such a loss,” She grieved, then turned to look at Severus. “But at least we can hear what it was.” Harry blinked and looked towards Severus, catching his eyes. “What’d she say?” Severus suppressed the urge to swallow and felt his face get a touch warmer. “She,” He paused and his eyes darted to the rug. “She called me uncle.” He looked back up at the two and saw, with some annoyance, large grins pointed at him. “Oh my Merlin” Harry chuckled – can his face get any hotter? He can only wonder how red he is - while Ginny began outright laughing. “That’s so cute! That’s absolutely adorable!” “It does sound awfully cute, if it’s coming from Lily’s mouth,” Harry smiled, “I wonder if it’ll catch on.”

 

Sometimes, Severus really despised Harry. This time, it’s because he was right. Albus caught on rather quickly once he heard Lily call “Uncie!” over and over, only stopping until Severus entered the room to pick her up. With Albus calling him uncle, James followed suit. He was almost certain the universe hated him and yet, every time he heard it from any one of them, he couldn’t help but have to suppress a fond smile.


End file.
